


Уровень стресса

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Partnership, Phobias, Pre-Slash, Robot/Human Relationships, Uncanny Valley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Гэвин терпеть не может андроидов, и они всё ещё его бесят неимоверно — и нет, вовсе не пугают.(Он никому не говорит о том, что даже от Коннора до сих пор как-то не по себе).Но об этом никто не догадывается и никогда не догадается, потому что рядом с Гэвином всегда Ричард.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 18
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Уровень стресса

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 20: Фобия/патологический страх.

У Гэвина страхов нет. Любой скажет, что он отбитый полностью, вечно нарывается, лезет, будто инстинкт самосохранения в нём не просто отключён, а деинсталлирован, да и вообще отсутствовал с самого начала, не предусмотренный в системе.  
Ричард — не любой.  
Он намного более внимателен, чем любой человек, и, что важнее, Гэвин Рид — его напарник, а значит, Ричард должен знать о нём как можно больше.  
И о его слабых местах тоже.

— Злость — это маскировка страха, — говорит Ричард, и Гэвин ожидаемо взрывается, вскакивает с места и хватает Ричарда за воротник идеально отглаженного пиджака.  
— Сука пластиковая, ты что вякнул только что?!  
— Я сказал, что ваша злость — это способ избежать страха или замаскировать его.  
Тон у Ричарда спокойный, он перехватывает руку Гэвина за запястье и чуть сжимает, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он — хозяин положения. Ярость в глазах Гэвина зажигается, словно ядерная реакция, уничтожая и сжигая всё вокруг.  
— У меня нет страхов, чёртова кукла, ясно тебе?!  
— Есть, — Ричард чуть наклоняет голову. — Я — один из них, детектив.  
Кадык Гэвина дёргается нервно, сам Рид оглядывается в панике, но сейчас они одни: Ричард не собирался устраивать сцену. Он знает, как Гэвин не любит демонстрировать свою уязвимость.  
— Заткнись, — выдыхает Гэвин, его пальцы сжимаются на воротнике Ричарда. — Заткнись, тупой пластик, и держи свои идиотские теории при себе!  
Ричард наклоняется ближе — Гэвин инстинктивно отшатывается, отпуская, — и произносит спокойно:  
— Как скажете, детектив.  
С этой секунды Гэвин, до этого просто недолюбливавший андроида, целенаправленно начинает его ненавидеть.  
(Бояться тоже, но никто об этом не должен знать).  
А потом с удивлением обнаруживает, что Ричарда ненавидит не он один.

— Я не буду с ним разговаривать, — заявляет подозреваемая-андроид из серии бывших домохозяек. Её диод нервно мигает жёлтым.  
— Он же пла… андроид, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Вы разве друг друга понимать не должны?  
— Он прирождённый убийца, — отрезает та. — Я лучше буду говорить с вами, хоть вы и чёртов грубиян.  
В её настройках, похоже, изначально была некоторая эпатажная манерность, и Гэвина это подбешивает, но дело важнее, и он кивает Девятке выйти из комнаты, начиная задавать робо-девице вопросы.

Когда Гэвин заходит вместе с Ричардом на один из недавно перезапущенных автозаводов, все андроиды — блядь, они из одной серии, и эффект «зловещей долины» накатывает на Гэвина мгновенно, вызывая тошноту — одновременно смотрят на RK900 несколько секунд, а затем резко отворачиваются.  
На вопросы Гэвина они отвечают вальяжно, на вопросы Ричарда — сжав зубы. Похоже, ненавидят эти жестянки совершенно по-человечески.  
Правда, насладиться этим извращением природы Гэвину не даёт усиливающаяся тошнота, и он в конце концов хватается за сигареты и идёт наружу, игнорируя табличку “Не курить” возле ангара. Руки трясутся, прикурить получается не сразу.  
— Детектив Рид?  
Ричард появляется за его спиной неслышно, и Гэвин матерится, роняет сигарету на асфальт и резко разворачивается.  
— Ведро сраное, ты охренел так сзади подходить? Как чёртов, блядь, маньяк!  
— Я приму к сведению, — серьёзно отвечает Ричард, и Гэвина передёргивает от его выражения лица и от того, насколько андроид близко. А потом Ричард добавляет: — Вам не стоит меня опасаться.  
Гэвин хочет его убить за эти слова.  
— Не неси хуйню, жестянка! — рычит он.  
Ричард чуть наклоняет голову набок каким-то нечеловеческим движением, и Гэвина передёргивает, а по спине ползёт холодок.  
Блядь.  
Ричард реально пугающий.  
Но чёрта с два Гэвин это скажет вслух или покажет хоть кому-то. И пусть жестянка знает, ей никто не поверит, а попробует растрепать — Гэвин её сломает, невзирая на обещанные Фаулером штрафы.

Ричард наблюдает за Гэвином, внимательно, незаметно и тщательно. Убеждается всё больше в своей догадке, а ещё убеждается в том, что с этим необходимо что-то делать. Его базовые законы запрещают ему причинять вред человеку, а значит, его нахождение рядом с Гэвином — непрерывное неподчинение этому принципу. Да и сам Ричард не заинтересован в подобном.  
Однако он надеется, что сможет исправить ситуацию.  
Возможно.  
Или сделать всё намного хуже, а затем сдаться в «Киберлайф» и отформатировать себе память, потому что забыть Гэвина крайне сложно. В разуме Ричарда мало процессов, что способны сравниться по приоритетности с Гэвином, и вряд ли информация о нём быстро вытеснится новой.

Ричард наклоняется над Гэвином: тот сидит над отчётами допоздна, для него это не самое любимое дело, и поэтому Ричард выбирает именно этот момент.  
Рид раздражён, утомлён и явно нуждается в чашке кофе.  
И, почувствовав чужое присутствие, разворачивается и отшатывается резко.  
— Блядь, сраная жестянка! Ещё раз так сделаешь, я тебе врежу, и мне похрен на то, что твой ремонт вычтут из моего кармана!  
Ричард смотрит Гэвину в глаза, наклоняется ещё ближе и говорит вежливо:  
— Вы можете меня ударить, детектив.  
Уровень стресса Гэвина растёт, это Ричард видит даже без краснеющих диодов и прочих надстроек: по человеку всегда заметно. Дыхание учащается, взгляд бегает. Ричард уверен, что прямо сейчас потоотделение у Гэвина тоже повышенное.  
— Ударьте меня. Вы можете это сделать и я даже не отвечу тем же. Разве для человеческого сознания не лучше проработать травматичную ситуацию с удачным исходом, чем продолжать потакать своей фобии?  
Лицо у Гэвина сложночитаемое, слишком много разных мимических проявлений эмоций.  
А затем он замахивается и бьёт Ричарда в солнечное сплетение.  
Вообще-то Ричард надеялся на удар по лицу, но дискомфорт, короткую перекалибровку моторного центра, находящегося в брюшной полости, и несколькосекундную диагностику повреждений он готов выдержать.  
По его оценке, продуктивная работа приоритетнее временных неудобств. Его диод мигает на мгновение жёлтым, но тут же возвращается к голубому. Он поднимается — Гэвин настороженно отступает — и произносит так же дружелюбно:  
— Я обещал вам, что ничего не сделаю в ответ.  
— Да? — скалится Гэвин. — А если я тебя сейчас изобью хорошенько?  
Ричард на мгновение задумывается.  
— Полагаю, это будет приемлемо.  
— О-о-о, — Гэвин делает шаг к нему, — И какого хрена ты это всё терпишь, жестянка?  
Ричард смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову набок.  
— Полагаю, это докажет вам, что страх перед андроидами не обоснован.  
Гэвин фыркает, ударяет его снова, а затем шипит:  
— Чтоб ты знал, тостер, это нисколько, блядь, не поможет.  
Ричард, поднявшись, кивает:  
— Спасибо, что сообщили, детектив Рид.  
— Хах, надо было сперва дать тебе хороших пиздюлей.  
Глядя на него в ответ, Ричард улыбается — вежливо, дежурно, с этим лёгким оттенком кукольности, — а затем сжимает пальцами металлическую столешницу рядом.  
— Полагаю, мне это надоело бы раньше, чем вам.  
Взгляд Гэвина дёргается на вмятину на металле, затем — обратно, он кривится в нервной усмешке, а затем начинает смеяться.  
Ричард в замешательстве.  
Гэвин продолжает задыхаться от смеха.  
— Ты настолько хуёво справляешься, — наконец говорит он, — что тебя даже бояться сложно, пластиковый говнюк, и не думай, что я тебя вообще боялся. Ты просто бесишь меня.  
Ричарду кажется, что сейчас лучше всего согласиться, поэтому он кивает.

Ещё один свидетель отказывается разговаривать с Ричардом, и Гэвин фыркает пренебрежительно, мол, видишь, кофеварка, тебя даже твои не любят. Это помогает ему завоевать симпатии андроида-свидетеля, который почему-то истолковывает этот жест как дружелюбный, будто бы Гэвин ему сопереживает.  
Но на деле это совершенно наоборот: свидетель и его чуть стеклянный взгляд внушают острую неприязнь. Ладони Гэвина потеют. Стены допросной кажутся слишком тесными, воздуха как-то мало, и к реальности Гэвина возвращает щёлканье открывающейся двери и вежливо-холодное:  
— Я принёс вам кофе, детектив Рид.  
Сейчас Гэвин ему даже рад. И кофе, и Ричарду.  
— Уберите его, — недовольно ворчит свидетель. Его диод мигает жёлтым.  
— Это мой напарник, — резко отвечает Гэвин. — Пусть постоит рядом, хуже не станет. Понял, жестянка?  
Ричард кивает и становится справа от Гэвина, не произнося ни слова в течение всего разговора. Свидетельствующий андроид начинает нервничать, и, неожиданно для Гэвина, говорит пару довольно любопытных деталей, на основании которых его можно задержать в отделении.  
— Неплохо, — бормочет Гэвин, хлопая Ричарда по плечу на выходе из допросной.  
Ричард в ответ улыбается — чуть-чуть неестественно, но Гэвина это уже так не злит.  
И не напрягает.

Гэвин терпеть не может андроидов, и они всё ещё его бесят неимоверно — и нет, вовсе не пугают.  
(Он никому не говорит о том, что даже от Коннора до сих пор как-то не по себе).  
Но об этом никто не догадывается и никогда не догадается, потому что рядом с Гэвином всегда Ричард.  
Гэвин объясняет своё чувство расслабленности именно этим.  
Не может же быть, чтобы Ричард смог избавить Гэвина от неприязни (фобии) к одному конкретному андроиду вместо всех.  
Не может же быть, чтобы Гэвин стал принимать этого пластикового говнюка за кого-то живого — и своего.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3152>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHP.jpg)


End file.
